powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Dog Physiology
Ability to use the abilities of Black Dog. Variation of Canine Physiology and Hellhound Physiology. Also Called *Black Dog Mimicry *Padfoot Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a black dog, (also called Barghest, Black Shuck, Cù Sìth, Moddey Dhoo, Gytrash, Oude Rode Ogen, Tibicena, Dip, etc.), a being found primarily in the folklores of the British Isles. The black dog is essentially a nocturnal apparition, often associated with the Devil or a Hellhound. It is generally supposed to be larger than a normal dog, and often has large, glowing eyes, often associated with electrical storms, crossroads, places of execution and ancient pathways. Black dogs are almost universally regarded as malevolent, and a few (such as the Barghest) are said to be directly harmful. Its appearance was regarded as a portent of death, while exact abilities vary wildly between different variations. Applications * Death Inducement * Hellhound Physiology ** Canine Physiology *** Enhanced Bite *** Enhanced Durability *** Enhanced Endurance *** Enhanced Senses *** Enhanced Speed *** Enhanced Stamina *** Enhanced Strength *** Predator Instinct *** Temperature Regulation ** Claw Retraction ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Leap ** Fear Inducement ** Feral Mind ** Regenerative Healing Factor * Intangibility Variations Barghest Monstrous black dog with huge teeth and claws. * Intangibility: something of a ghostly nature. * Shapeshifting: known to appear in a form of headless man (who would vanish in flames), headless lady, white cat, dog, rabbit and black dog. Black Shuck Large black dog with malevolent flaming eyes (or a single eye) that are red or alternatively green. * Size Manipulation: between that of a large dog and that of a horse. * Vapor Manipulation Church Grim *Afterlife Transport *Guardianship * Holy Powers Cù Sìth/Cŵn Annwn Large faery-hounds of un-earthly colors (Cù Sìth are dark green or white, Cŵn Annwn white with red ears), harbingers of death that appear to bear away the soul of a person to the afterlife. They are the hounds of the Wild Hunt. *Death Song ** Death Inducement * Death Sense * Fairy Physiology * Fear Inducement * Soul Manipulation * Voice Projection Padfoot A shapeshifting monster whose favorite shape is that of a giant dog walking on two or three legs, whose name comes from the padding sound it makes as it walks behind someone. Sometimes the creature can be seen, and at other times is invisible, but is always accompanied by the sound of roaring or dragging chains. *Death Inducement: by fright. *Fear Inducement *Invisibility *Shapeshifting: known to appear in a form of a giant black or white dog, a large black sheep with red eyes or a black donkey. Associations *Death Manipulation *Demon Physiology *Grim Reaper Physiology *Guanche Deity Physiology *Mythical Bestiary *Path Manipulation *Shaitan Physiology *Spirit Physiology *Underworld Lordship Limitations *May be unable to enter holy ground or blessed locations. *May be weak against users Divine Force Manipulation or other holy powers. *May not be able to appear during daylight. *May only be able to haunt or stay in one general location. Known Users *Black Dogs (English Folklore/Mythology) *Padfoot (English Folklore/Mythology) *Ratchets/Gabriel Hounds (English Folklore) *SCP-023 - Black Shuck (SCP Foundation) *The Wild Hunt (Folklore/Mythology) *Padfoot (Final Fantasy) *Halloween Hound (Spooky Buddies) *The Black Dog (Fear Mythos) Gallery sheep padfoot.jpg|A Padfoot (English Folklore) in the form of demonic sheep. ff padfoot.jpg|Padfoot (Final Fantasy) Spooky_buddies_03.jpg|The Halloween Hound (Spooky Buddies) SCP-023 - Black Shuck.jpg|SCP-023 - Black Shuck (SCP Foundation) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Rare power